Standing out from the crowd
by amber'xx
Summary: Scarlett Rose not afraid to tell it like it is. People think shes weird. She thinks shes unique. This is her story, he story of the ups and downs of living at Elm Tree House.
1. This is me like it or lump it

My name is Scarlett Rose and this is my story.

You could say I've had an eventful 15 years, from a young age I've been in and out of different care homes and foster homes. Being moved around from place to place like a coin. Many of my foster parents would say 'I don't fit in' Just because I'm not like other people, and I'm defiantly never going to change for anyone I hate when people judge you. I don't fit in anywhere I go. I stick out. You could say I'm quite noticeable. I have bright red hair that flows uncontrollably and purple piercing eyes and a collection of lip piercings. There not my natural eyes I wear contact lenses. If I disagree with something I will without a doubt voice it. Maybe sometimes I should keep my mouth shut then maybe I might not be kicked out of so many places but I can never keep my big gob shut. _Words just shoot from my mouth and I can't stop them. Honest!_

I was one of the unlucky ones; I don't remember my mum or dad as they both died in a car crash. When I was merely a toddler. I know for a fact though that my I'm just like my mum was, I have one family shot with me, mum and dad. That's all I have left to keep the vivid memories alive. I often wish I died in the car that day, but then I feel guilty. I have an aim to live my life the way I want as I know just how cruel life can be. That you have to live minute by minute day by day and well for the rest of my family... They can't stand me. I knew for a fact they would ask me to go round for family meals every few months just because they felt sorry for me. That all stopped when I threw a plate full of food at my snotty aunt. I don't know why, but I haven't heard from any of my family since that moment. Maybe I made the wrong impression.

My earliest memory of my first foster family was when I was fostered by a reasonably nice couple when I was about 7, the Robinsons I think they were called. Then come along their stuck up daughter, Mary. The smug bitch. It didn't take me long to put here in her places then BAM I was out after a matter of days. Sent back to a care home as I refused to watch Mary walk all over me and the least said about what I did to her the better.

It was my 15th birthday yesterday and there's no way to celebrate a birthday then getting kicked out of yet another care home! So here I am getting shipped to yet another care home. This one won't be much different; a care home is a care home in my view. The kids you get along with and the kids you hate. Here we go again... Won't be long till I get kicked out but for now I'm going to be sharing my unique view about my every day life at Elm Tree House and the highs and lows along the way one thing I can promise you is that it will defiantly not be boring, thats for sure.

**Not sure about this; Should I continue?**


	2. Making an impression

**So here is the second chapter; hope you like it! Suggestions are always welcome:)**

I yanked the car door open before trudging out in a foul mood; I stepped carefully across the ground dragging my few bags behind me. I was wearing my best black and red strippy top and I had a purple bow tied loosly in my red locks. I groaned waiting for my scatty social worker to hurry up. Glancing up at the towering building above my small frame; It was gigantic compared to my last care home.

'You will try... and I wish you would take that silly make up off' Maria my social worker sighed. Knocking on the large door in front of us.

I rolled my eyes._ Try? That's not going to happen and as if she can tell me what make up I wear__ GET REAL._ 'Yeah' I lied gritting my teeth. Running my fingers through my red knotty hair. _Not allowing myself to be scared just another care home..._ A old man opened the door, thinning grey hair wearing a bizarre red and yellow shirt which I admired. Me of course liking a sense off originality.

'Hello, I'm Mike' He beamed, ushering me inside taking my bags from my sweaty palms. I could hear faint muttering in the distance as I was ordered in the direction of the office. It was the other kids. I shook my head as I could pick out certain words they were whispering to each over. 'Weird' and 'freaky' I laughed to myself hearing it all before. I slumped on one of the office chairs, making myself at home I placed my aching feet up onto the wooden desk.

'Welcome' I heard from behind I spun around In the chair spotting a young care worker with black straight short hair and large brown eyes. 'Loving the hair' She says pointing to my hair. _Like I don't know where my own hair is?_ I let out a small fake laugh knowing that I was soon to be running out of care homes to go too if I wasn't careful.

'Well we have one spare room, it was a boy called Liam's room but he lives with his brother now but visits he's doing really well actually' Mike explained. _As if I wanted to hear another kid's life story?_

'Look I don't really care, can I just go un pack?' I asked abruptly. Maria shaking her head... 'Sorry, she's not very patient' she told them putting on a nervous smile.

Mike finally took the hint and let me wonder off to my new bedroom with the young care worker whose name I now knew was Tracy. She strolled up the hall me behind. I wondered along as I took in the surroundings. It looked alright, no padlocks which was good. A few kids' heads popped out the different doors along the way.

* * *

><p>'Here we go' Tracy told me pushing the door open. 'What do you think?' She asked. The first thing that hit me was the stench of bleach and the dullness of the plain blue walls and boring and old plain furniture.<p>

'Has possibilities' I say 'think red and black paint is needed'

'Yeah' Tracy nods dragging my bags into my room. 'I'll let you get on with it' she announces before exiting. I fall back down onto my new bed spreading my body out across it and grinning. Maybe just maybe it's time for me to settle down but then again maybe not. Swinging my feet off the edge of the bed.

'OI' I hear a voice scream before a figure storms in. A girl, about my age.

'Wow...Interesting look' She says sarcastically. I scowl at her. Me... Says her with the BLUE hair?

I laugh. 'I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet' I'm Scarlett I say smugly putting out my hand. She shakes her head now pacing up and down the room.

'Hang on Scarlett what?' She demands kicking my bag on the floor.

'What's it to you' I dart back wondering where she was going with this question.

'Recognize you from somewhere' she tells me. Her eyes widening. 'Nice piercings!' She gaps, looking at my lips coated in purple lip stick and my two lip piercings.

'Lucky' She groans.

I keep my guard up. Knowing what people like her are like. 'And what?' I say casually opening the wardrobe that stood in the corner.

'You're alright; I'm going to see if I can get my lip pierced' She comments nodding her head slightly before wondering out.

* * *

><p>And they say I'm weird I think to myself chucking my few belongings into the draws. Putting my most precious item; the picture of me, mum and dad at the back of the draw. After a few minutes I get bored of un packing and decide to venture from the room and go and adventure a bit.<p>

Go and see what else was in store for me in this place. I took a slow stroll down the narrow corridor, hearing faint muttering. I head towards the room where the noise was coming from. Placing my hand on the door handle. This is it here I go I twisted the handle kicking the door open and stomping inside. All the kids stopped what they were doing to turn around and look at me. All attention now on me.

A small blonde boy and a toy giraffe, a girl a bit younger than me dressed in all pink with long brown hair. Another girl about my age with blonde hair tied back, a blonde haired boy, a brown haired boy with braces and two other boys' one with light brown hair and the other jet black.

The light brown haired boy turned to me. 'Strange, another weird one...' He comments looking me up and down before turning his attention back to the pool table. I bite down hard on my lip, drawing blood. Clenching my fists. It's weird how one word can set me off. My veins in my forehead budging. Feeling like a volcano which was about to erupt._ None gets away with that, no matter what._

The kids watched on. One jumping up. With a notepad and heading over to talk to me 'What is... ' He begins I stare at him before he scuttles away. I scrap my hair back before stepping forward towards the pool table. I lift my fist with all my strength swinging it around to make full contact with the boys jaw. Sending him tumbling, I knew that I could have continued still fuming but I knew I had done enough. 'Liam' The blonde hair boy mumbled sprinting to his aid.

* * *

><p>When you have been in care for a long time, you pick up how to throw a good punch you need too or people with walk all over you. I smiled to myself satisfied that I had made my point clear. I storm back out the room past the other kids who stood mouth open.<p>

_I didn't care that I would be in trouble. I was pleased. Pleased that now the kids knew that I meant business that I wasn't a new target and that they needed to watch what they said and anyways the worst that could happen would be I had to wash a few dishes. A good impression? Hmmm maybe not but who cares what have I got to lose.  
><em>


	3. Becoming friends with Elektra

**Thank you for the reviews, the suggestions really help!**

_OK. So my first day at Elm Tree didn't exactly go to plan..._

I wake from my peaceful sleep to an unpleasent banging noise. I groan turning on my side covering my ears which the white pillow which was covered in my bright make up. The banging continues no matter how hard I try to block it out. 'WHAT' I scream.

'Mike wants a word in the office about yesterday' Tracy's replies. 'Hang on' I sigh taking the fact that she wouldn't go away. I stretched pulling on an orange hoodie and chucking on a pair of black jogging bottoms. Slipping out of my room Tracy leads me to the office where an unpleased looking Mike awaited.

I stood lent up against the wall, my eyes wondering around the room while he lectured. 'What was you thinking, your first day?' He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not in any mood to speak, didn't have the energy to argue back 'Washing up duty for a week, lucky for you Liam's fine' He ordered._ Knew it... totally worth it._

_Typical though, I get in trouble for punching him yeah. But he can say and do what he likes. At least he doesn't live here so I didn't have to see the smug look on his face for a couple more days._ I trudged away from the office heading to the noisy kitchen. As I strolled in everyone's head shot up turning to me.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

'Come sit here' the blue haired girl, who I know knew, was Elektra smiled pulling out a chair for me.

I slumped down pouring my self some cheerio's everyone still sat in utter silence. 'What's your last name?' The boy with jet black hair asked as I poured the milk. Puzzled I replied 'Rose' before scooping up a spoon full and shoving it my mouth.

He nodded intently before jotting it down in his black notepad. 'So...' I say wanting to break the ice.

'How is everyone?' I laugh, not really caring but just wanting to make chat.

I spotted Mike standing in the doorway watching my every move just waiting for me to throw the next punch, once a kid with anger issues always a kid with anger issues to him.

'Toast?' Tracy asked buttering two pieces of toast before placing it down on the table. Elektra scooping it up and chomping on it.

* * *

><p>After breakfast everyone headed to the lounge. I glanced around making sure to be out of earshot of the care workers.<p>

'So what do you do for fun around here?' I ask heading over to the pool table which was occupied by Frank and Johnny. They both glared at me.

'Clearly friends with Liam then?' I said in a sarcastic tone before leaving the bunch of boring muppets and going to entertain myself.

I filled a bowl of old manky porridge before slowly dripping it down into the shoes which lay in the hall.

'Lame' a voice commented from behind making me nearly drop the bowl I spin around relieved it was just Elektra. 'Oh yeah then what do you suggest?' I ask waiting to see what rubbish ideas she came up with.

She turned to me before heading over to the kitchen cupboards and pulling out the salt and sugar. I shook my head. 'Wow original' I chuckled. As she switched the salt and sugar content and unscrewed the lids on the sauces.

'Pure evil!' I told her sarcastically rolling my eyes. Grabbing the tub of butter from inside the fridge before scooping some out and smearing it on the bottles of glass in the fridge, wanting to get one up on her.

* * *

><p>'That'll do' I say satisfied clearing up the evidence before strutting off with Elektra in toe. I slump down on my unmade bed. 'So, how long you been here?' I ask Elektra who was stood awkwardly in the corner.<p>

'Like 9 months, something like that' she informs me. 'Oh, so they haven't kicked you out?' I ask thinking that by the looks of it she wasn't one that liked to follow the rules.

'Surprisingly no...' 'Get away with anything if you're smart enough' she explained. Looking through my collection of cd's.

'Oh right, what have you gotten away with?' I ask interested.

'When I first came got them all nicking things for me...' She replied slumping down on top of the draws.

These latest bits of information making my brain explode with ideas. 'How come there's no cobra's anymore?' I pipe up. 'What how do you no?' She says startled.

_Another thing being in care, news travels fast very fast. You get to know things like the gangs, and who to befriend and who to steer clear off._

'Your sly, I like that' she says grinning at me. 'I know... your not too bad either could learn a thing from you'

'Knock knock, lunch' Tracy yelled through my bedroom door. I looked at Elektra who was laughing just like I was. 'Let the mayhem begin' I whispered to her before wondering out my bedroom heading towards the kitchen.


	4. Food fight!

'What are you two sniggering about?' Mike asks sitting down beside me and Elektra with a plate of chips.

'Pass us the ketchup Elektra' Johnny says reaching across the table un able to reach.

'Sure' Elektra laughs sliding it across the table.

I watched in wait as Johnny lifted the ketchup bottle the lid sliding off the ketchup splashing down onto his plate splattering on his clothes his face turning a red colour, head shooting up. I snigger along with everyone else. I must have been sniggering more then everyone else as Johnny turned to me fuming. 'Idiot' He screamed flicking red ketchup on my crisp white top. _Now bad things were going to happen... VERY BAD THINGS._

'It's 12.46 lunch should have finished by now!' Gus shouted above the noise, sound of panic in his voice.

Mike shooting up from his chair. 'Hold it there' He demands glaring at us both. I narrowed my eyes. Going into full ninja mood.

SMASH. 'What...' Tracy asked puzzled to how the glass bottle of milk managed to slip out her hands. We all sniggered at her but Johnny still wasn't finished he picked up the bottle of brown sauce before chucking it at me. Splattering over my clothes and my face. I was covered in brown sauce. Everyone else gasped as they watched the situation go from bad to worse. I gritted my teeth. Slowly moving my hand towards the chocolate cake slowly lifting it up.

'SCARLETT NO' Tracy screamed. I decided to ignore her, my full concentration on the brown haired boy stood infront of me. I aimed, and threw my aim good smashing into Johnny and splattering the walls and a few other unsuspecting victims along the way.

'That's it!' He screams pushing his way towards me throwing food into my face. One by one everyone joined in but Harry, Jeff, and Gus who all took shelter under the table.

All hell broke loose, I ducked and swerved the various different food which was pelted my way. Doing a good job of dodging the food before I turned around a plate of beans splashing my face. I couldn't stop laughing, I had to stop and gasp for air. Most fun I had in ages! It was like a massive whirlwind of food getting whirl winded around the kitchen. By this stage the kitchen had got a new look. A new coat of food. The floor unrecognizable with food smeared into it. Tracy and Mike trying but failing to get the situation under controll.

'What's going on?' I heard a woman's voice call from the hall. SPLAT. The large woman with a bright multi coloured top received a plate full of food in her face as she wondered into the bomb site which was the kitchen. Everyone gasping, Mike and Tracy wide eyed... 'Gina!' Mike shouted heading over to her. She looked terrifying even to me, her fists clenched. Her face coated in food looking like she was going to explode, splattering the walls just like the food.

'I go away for a few days and come back to this?' She says wiping food from her brow. She then turns her attention to me as I stood in the corner food dripping from my clothes. I wave at her sarcastically. 'Hi, nice to meet you' I laughed smugly.

'So you must be the famous Scarlett Rose...' She sighed head in her hands. 

_Was I really that bad that I left a care worker that I didn't even know yet in despair?_ _Doesn't surprise me!_


	5. Sister

'Shut up Johnny' I scream attacking him with the mop.

_So, me and Johnny had been made to clean the kitchen after earlier actions. I wasn't happy in the slightest. I was in a foul mood and Johnny's stupid comments were not helping in the slighest._

'Tee, go tell Mike' Johnny whined as his little sister Tee wondered into the kitchen.

'Grass' I commented. Whacking him again with the mop. Amusing myself.

Tee looked at me and then back at Johnny before shaking her head and strolling back out.

'HAH, your sister doesn't like you' I screamed. Throwing plates into the sink,

'Shut up... At least I know my sister' He laughed in my face.

I grabbed the brush and started sweeping the floor...'Wait what?' I questioned. _What did he mean at least I know my sister?_ I glared at him._ What did he know that I didn't?_

He shrugged his shoulders before wondering away from me. I grab his arm gripping onto it tightly. 'What do you know' I demand squeezing his arm. He yelped in pain,_ I didn't care I was getting to the end of this._

'Nothing' He cried whacking my arm. I let go, sighing. Chucking the brush down and storming out.

* * *

><p>'Where are you going? We've not finished yet!' Johnny shouts after me. I carry on,<em> why was I cleaning anyway they can stuff it none tells me what to do.<em> I storm past Gus who had a burning question for me. 'What's your favourite colour?' My favourite colour?_ SERIOUSLY._ 'RED' I say bluntly.

'Who's in the office?' I questioned Gus as he scribbled his latest information down in his notebook.

'Mike, Gina, Tracy and a girl and there was another woman she went to the toliet' He says nodding. _This boy doesn't miss anything!_

'A girl...?' I ask. 'She's in the kitchen' I hear Mike say as he slips out of the office spotting me. I turn to him, what was going on. Was Johnny telling the truth was this girl my sister? She couldn't be she didn't look anything like me no surely. 'What's going on?' I ask puzzled.

'Why aren't you in the kitchen?' Tracy pipes up.

'Who's she?' I demand. _Hating never being told the truth in these places, always kept in the dark._ _Having to figure out things for yourself._

'I'm your sister, Nicole' The girl told me.

WHAAAAAAAAAAT. No way, she couldn't be I was an only child. Who was she why was she lying, how did Johnny know.

'You can't be!' I scream back at this girl a few years younger than myself. Her eyes brimming with tears. Another strange woman appeared behind the girl. 'Right who's this?' I sigh.

'I'm Nicole's mum' she annouces proudly.

'She's not my sister then is she?' I shriek. 'My mum and dad are both dead. Buried in the ground' I say coldly. The girl who's apparently my sister in floods of tears.

'Shall we talk in the office?' Mike suggests as the other kids start to listen in, a crowd gathering.

* * *

><p>'Hi, Scarlett' the weird woman with long dark brown hair smiled at me.<p>

'Scarlett, this is your sister Nicole and her mum Louise' Mike tells me calmly.

I laugh. 'Can't be' I refuse. _I think I would have noticed If I had a sister?_

Louise leaned forward in her chair and looked at me. _I hated the way she looked at me like she felt sorry for me, well she shouldn't._

'When you were a baby, me and your dad were seeing each over' she told me hand on my knee. I shrugged it off quickly.

'So, you were shagging my dad behind my mums back...' I asked, telling it like it was.

'Scarlett please' Mike added in.

'It wasn't like that'

'So what, Nicole is my dad's child?' I roared.

'Yes. I was pregnant with Nicole when your mum and dad died. He never knew I was pregnant'

'My dad wouldn't...' I shake my head. My dad was a good man I know that him and mum where very much in love. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

'I'm so happy I've finally met you' Nicole, smiled. I glanced at her; she looked so normal brown hair green eyes... A normal top, normal trousers, normal everything. She couldn't be related to me she couldn't.

'What do you want then?' I ask. 'I don't need a sister' I shoot back. Nicole's mouth opening her tears brimming._ For the first time in a long time, I feel bad. I've never thought about anyone else's feelings. This was all new to me, how was I meant to react by a random girl being my sister. I didn't know her I didn't want to get to know her and for her mum she was..._

I stand up my head spinning. Everything blurring.

It all coming back to me. 'The reason for Mr and Mrs Rose's car crash was never identified, their was no other cars involved. It was believed Mr Rose was distracted as him and his wife were arguing'

My palms becoming clammy, my head throbbing. My vision fading. What if my mum found out, what if it was this woman's fault why my mum and dad died. This was too much to deal with. What if...? The walls moving around me. Felt like I was being viscously thrown around on a rollercoaster. It felt like the floor was becoming closer and closer. 'Scarlett' 'Sca...rlett'

'Scarlett!'

Silence.


	6. Makeovers and Fights

**Its been ages since I last updated this! Hope you like, suggestions would be great!:).**

It had been a week since I had fainted everything had become too much to deal with. I refused to speak to Louise, but I had gone to the cinema with Nicole on the Saturday. I was totally against the thought of having a sister but she was alright, she just wanted to get to know me and as much as I hated to admit it I wanted to get to know her as she was the only proper family I had left, and she liked me for who I am.

The thought of revenge high on my list of things to do. Johnny thinking he could out smart me, thinking that he would get away with it. Never, I had waited 8 days so that he least expected it. Johnny and a few off the others had gone out swimming with Tracy and Mike. So this was my opportunity.

I reached Johnny's bedroom and placed my hand on the door knob I quickly glanced around making sure none was watching. I quickly turned it stepping inside Johnny's room. It was such a strange room, everything was in place... Not for much longer. I quickly whacked the books from the shelf throwing all his belongings which were neatly lined up on the desk hurtling across the room I then moved onto the draws tipping out the contents and throwing it around the room, laughing as I did so. I nodded in approval before backing out the room a large grin covering my face.

'Scarlett' Gina called down the corridor making me jump. 'Yes?' I ask clearing my throat.

'Louise called she thinks you and her should talk, yeah?' Gina asked walking towards me.

'Not going to happen' I reply sternly. Spinning on my heels and heading for the other direction.

I chucked open my bedroom stepping inside before slamming it behind me. I fell down onto my bed glaring up at the still boring blue walls. When a timid voice called out. 'Can I come in?'

'If you have too' I replyed rolling my eyes. Lilly stepped in smiling at me. 'Hi' She croaked.

'What do you want?' I ask glaring at her. 'Well me and Carmen were thinking of giving you a make over to cheer you up' She smiled Carmen stepping out with a pink plastic box I presumed held a bunch off make up products and strange hair things.

'If I let you, will you then leave me alone?' I questioned pulling out a wooden chair and plonking it in front of the mirror. They both nodded in unison.

'Do your worse' I laughed. 'What are you doing?' I asked as they placed one of my yellow scarfs over my eyes. 'It's a surprise' Carmen laughed.

* * *

><p>An agonising 30 minutes later and Carmen pulled the blindfold away I starred at my reflected in the dirty mirror. Wow. I looked...Different. I placed my hand on my face the bright purple lip stick was gone and replaced with a subtle pink shade. My hair tied back in a tight bun and my eyelashes covered in black mascara. I looked almost...Normal.<p>

'You like?' Carmen beamed gathering the makeup back into the box. 'Yeah, I do' I smiled unable to stop looking in the mirror. I then heard the front door slam. I laughed.

'What's so funny?' Lilly asked.

'You'll see' I replied. 'SCARLETT' Johnny screamed from down the corridor, the entire corridor shaking with the vibrations of his screams.

'Oh no, what have you done?' Carmen yelled stepping away from the door as Johnny flew through pouncing towards me and grabbing onto my arms sending me hurtling down onto the carpet. I tried to push him away; I wasn't going to fight a boy younger than me. I had got all the revenge I needed by trashing his room.

'Johnny stop it!' Tracy cried pulling him away from me as he continued to scream abuse.

'What's happened?' Mike asked panting. 'She wrecked my room!' Johnny cried kicking his legs.

'Scarlett' Tracy sighed dragging Johnny kicking at screaming from my room. 'What?' I asked as Lilly, Carmen and Mike glared at me.

'You've been here just over a week, and this already?' Mike shook his head in disbelief. 'She's really sorry' Carmen piped up in my defence.

'I really don't think your right for this care home' Mike barked leading me towards the office. ' I didn't mean anything' I shoot back.

'I'm seriously going to have to think about moving you to another care home, if you don't improve' He threatend. _I rolled my eyes, having heard it all before. 12 days, that might have been a new record. Stay or go I didn't care._


End file.
